12 Days of Christmas
by Phinbellafan2298
Summary: It's 12 days before Christmas and Phineas and Ferb and their friend's wishes will come true... :
1. Prologue

**Oh hey, yeah, I'm going to be editing the chapters, all of them, and adding the last three, I think, so, read on!**

**I got inspiration from the song 12 days of Christmas you can listen here **

** : / / w w w . ? v = n g - **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Phineas and Ferb and the other characters I used for the story.**

* * *

><p>It was another glorious year ending. However, for now the whole world is excited to celebrate Christmas. It was December 14, 12 days before Christmas. Phineas, Candace, Isabella, Jeremy, Heinz, Baljeet, Buford, Francis, Perry, Carl, Vanessa, and Ferb are having their Christmas list ready. Ready to be given to Santa. And ready to be granted.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>PLEASE REVIEW<br>**


	2. On the 1st day of Christmas

**Disclaimer: I do not own Phineas and Ferb and the other characters I used for the story.**

_Phineas: On the first day of Christmas_  
><em>Please, Santa, give to me<em>  
><em>A jet-powered rocket ski<em>

* * *

><p>"Wake up Ferb, wake up." I said as I was woke my brother up.<p>

He was waking up when I asked him, "What are we going to do today Ferb?" he just stood up, and looked under his bed for something.

After a while, he looked at me and gave me a blueprint.

It was a print for,

"A jet-powered rocket-ski! Thanks Ferb!" I said aloud that made Candace barge inside our room and yell, "Would you two be quiet?!"

I was startled but I already know that Candace is like that, so I replied

"Ok… I guess…"

She walked out and then I said, "Let's get building."

As soon as we finished getting ready for the day, we got out to the fresh white snow.

When we were about to start, Isabella came.

"Hey Phineas, whatcha doin'?" She asked

"Oh hi Isabella, Ferb gave me a blueprint as an early Christmas gift." I responded

She was looking at me weirdly today, as if she is daydreaming.

"Ok… can I help?" she asked

"Of course." I said.

When we were half done, I rested for a while and sat under the tree then I took a quick look at the blueprint to see if we are headed for the right track. Again, when I looked at her, she is staring at me dreamily.

Could she be? Nah, I just have a wild imagination that's all.

When we were finished, I thanked Ferb, "Thanks for the help Ferb. Oh and you too Isabella."

They just nodded and we took a ride.

When it was getting dark, we all headed to the house. Isabella stayed for a couple of hours, watching TV with us.

Again, I noticed her stare at me. It was kinda disturbing but I tried to manage it.

When Isabella decided to go home, it was too dark. Therefore, I accompanied her. Even though she lives across the street, I still care for her safety, a little too much. Man what is happening to me?

I was ready to call it a day.

Still, I have a weird feeling every time I see Isabella, hear her voice, I have always liked it before, but this summer it changed, I still like it but it felt different from before. I sure need some explanation for this.

Just when I was thinking hard, Ferb noticed me.

"Hey," he said

"What?" I responded.

He gave me a tell-me-what-you're-thinking look.

Then I started to explain "Ferb, I have these weird feelings, I don't know what it is. It feels like a mixture of happiness, sadness, jealousy, confusion, and joy. I don't know what it is, do you have an idea about this?" I asked

He just gave me a tell-me-more look.

"Please bro, can you answer me for this one time." I pleaded then he started to speak.

"It's love. Now tell me who the lucky girl is."

"It's I-."

Just when I was going to finish my sentence, he grabbed a video camera then said.

"Ok, start talking."

"It's Isabella, ok?"

"Whoa, it's not even her Hanukkah and she gets wishes come true, go figure." He chuckled

That was kinda strange that he said that actually.

"What do you mean?" I asked

"Figure it out yourself." He said and I turned off the lights and go to bed.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry it was shorter than you expected, I was rushed (There's no one who wanted to use the computer). Thanks for reading my story, you know what will be better? A review. Please send me a review... If you will, thanks... :)<strong>

***Edited**


	3. On the 2nd day of Christmas

**Disclaimer: I do not own Phineas and Ferb and the other characters I used for the story.**

_Candace: On the second day of Christmas_  
><em>Please, Santa, give to me<em>  
><em>Two busted brothers<em>

* * *

><p>"I so got them this time." I said then I sang,<p>

"Busted, busted, busted, busted, tra la la hey, hey!"

After a few seconds, mom's car was on the driveway

"I can't believe it, mom's home!" I said in full glee.

I dragged my mom to the backyard and she saw the giant half pipe made of snow Phineas and Ferb made.

"Boys! Get down here now!" She screamed aloud.

After a few seconds, Phineas and Ferb are in front of her.

"What did you do?" Mom asked.

"We built a giant half pipe made of snow and made two ski boards." Phineas proudly answer.

"Clean this mess up and go straight to your room. You're grounded for a week!" she said furiously.

I was very happy; my summer goal was finally achieved.

When it was lunch time, mom and Phineas continued to talk about this.

"Why will you make such a thing Phineas? I mean you could've been hurt." Mom said

"But didn't Candace tell you everyday that we build things like that?" Phineas answered.

"Alright, at least you're safe in every contraption. But never ever do that again." She said

"But what will we do for fun?" Phineas asked.

"You just hang out with your sister all day." Mom replied.

In Phineas's face, I can see happiness but through his eyes, I can see that he's disappointed, very very disappointed.

After dinner, Phineas and I decided to watch TV. It's one of the rare times we spent time on watching TV.

After 10 minutes of awkward silence he said something

"Congratulations sis, you finally busted us."

"Did I make you sad or something Phineas?"

"No, actually, I'm proud of you for achieving your summer goal. Maybe you would start a Christmas goal, to let mom do us things like that again."

I never thought it would be this sad when I see Phineas like that, hopeless.

"I'm sorry Phineas."

"It's ok, I'm going to my room now." He said as he forced a smile.

What have I done? I knew that this is reality; It's not like my dream of busting Phineas and Ferb. I wish Stacy was here to sing that little brothers song again.

A few hours later, I saw Phineas and Ferb sitting on the couch and doing nothing. It's weird to see them like that.

"Hey Phineas, wanna go to the arcade?"

"We're grounded remember?"

"Don't worry, I talked to mom and she said I can take you anywhere you want."

"Ok."

"So, where do you wanna go?"

"Can we go to the hardware store? I kinda miss the place."

"Ok, let's go." I said.

When it was getting dark, we decided to come back home. Successfully, I didn't break my promise to my biological father. I made Phineas and Ferb happy again.

As it was nearing 12 noon that day, I couldn't take Phineas' frown. I missed his smile. If there was some other way to remove that day from happening. If this keeps up, I'll go crazy.

When I was about to fall asleep, Phineas woke me up and said

"Candace, your virtual reality time is over."

After I removed the helmet from the virtual reality machine, I hugged Phineas very tight and said, "Good thing I'm not good in busting you two."

* * *

><p><strong>Well that's pretty much it... For those of you who didn't get the last part, here it goes...<strong>

**Candace never actually busted Phineas and Ferb. It was all virtual reality... I mean, if Candace really busted Phineas and Ferb, the show will be finished, I mean, who wants to watch Phineas and Ferb being grounded and doing nothing?**

**Please Review... Thanks because you read it...**

**Oh, for those who wondered what promise Candace made with his biological father, it was making sure that Phineas is always happy and safe... :)  
><strong>

***Edited**


	4. On the 3rd day of Christmas

**Disclaimer: I do not own Phineas and Ferb and the other characters in the story...**

_Isabella: On the third day of Christmas  
>Please, Santa, give to me<br>A sash full of patches**  
><strong>_

* * *

><p>"Hi Phineas, watcha doin'?" I asked Phineas, the love of my life.<p>

"Oh hi Isabella, we're making a device that will make your Christmas wish come true, wanna try it?" He asked.

Finally, it's about time they built a contraption like that.

I tried it.

Of course, my only Christmas wish is to be noticed by Phineas, and to be with him.

"Did it work?" He asked.

"I don't know." I said.

"My you look good today Isabella." He said.

I was shocked, that thing really works.

"It just did work Phineas!" I said.

"Wanna ride on this ski?" He asked me.

"Gladly." I said dreamily.

As we rode it across town, he said something to me.

"You know Isabella you have been my bestest best friend since we were three. Don't you think we can be more than that?"

"What do you mean Phineas?" I asked as if I didn't know what he means.

"You know, Gitchee gitchee goo."

Now he's really perfect.

"Oh Phineas, gitchee gitchee goo you too." I said and we stopped at their backyard.

"Hey let's go inside for some hot chocolate."

He said as we go in, I noticed that Ferb had put mistletoes on their ceiling.

"Hey, Ferb redecorated." He said.

"Yeah, it's a really nice touch." I replied.

"You know what would be nicer than that?" he asked

"What?" I asked

"This." He said as he pulled me closer to him and kissed me.

It was the most glorious 10 seconds of my life.

It was when Candace saw us and yelled

"Mom, Phineas and Isabella are making out in the living room!"

I was shocked

"Hey Candace, didn't see you there…" I said as I blushed.

"Hey, you two were making out… Did Isabella tell you Phineas?" she asked

"No…" he said, he was clueless of what happened

"Well, after Isabella tried the machine we built, it just popped there, I was in love with Isabella. Hey, I just realized something; you used the machine for me to fall in love with you, didn't you?" He said. I was cornered.

"Well, I…" I stuttered

"Why didn't you just say it to me directly? There wouldn't be any difference." He said.

I was confused "There wouldn't be any difference?" I asked

"Well, yeah. You see, I knew that you liked me 2 days ago. I saw your stares at me the whole day and when I reached home I asked Ferb about the certain topic." He said.

"So you probably don't like me now, huh?" I said sadly

"Isabella, you do know that the machine's effect on people will be forever right?" he said

"I know that you love me because the machine forced you but, it's not the same of you really like me." I said, "Let's just leave it to that." I continued.

"No Isabella, I still like you. I mean like-LIKE you." He said

"Really?"

"Really."

He leaned in and we kissed again, until a flash of light interrupted.

"Ha! You've got your wish, and I got the perfect picture for the cover story of the newspaper tomorrow." Candace said

"You're the town's newspaper writer?" I asked

"Only in Danville."

"Oh Candace."

I totally forgot that Candace was with us. What am I gonna tell to the girls?

* * *

><p><strong>Well, that's pretty much it... I'm sorry if the chapters are really short. I'm just working at it quickly before our practice tomorrow and on Saturday starts... Complete torture in school practices... Soooo... If you like the story, you may review... Every review is allowed for my heart, you see I don't just read your reviews, I read it by heart so I can comprehend what you're trying to say... :) But please no flames... I read the reviews in the morning, I don't wanna go to school with puffy eyes just because of flames... It's embarrassing...<br>**

***Edited**


	5. On the 4th day of Christmas

**Hey again people... :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Phineas and Ferb and the characters I used in the story...**

_Jeremy: On the fourth day of Christmas_  
><em>Please, Santa, give to me<em>  
><em>A silver guitar<em>**  
><strong>

* * *

><p>It was another glorious day with my girlfriend, Candace.<p>

She asked me if I wanted something.

That was when I remembered last year's Christmas.

It was another Christmas day; everything was being prepared for Christmas Eve.

Last minute shopping was started, last decorations were put in place, and Phineas and Ferb redecorated the whole city as a thank you card for Santa.

Candace called early and said something about writing letters to Santa.

We wrote letters to Santa that year, but everyone else's was rejected and Danville was marked with a big red naughty.

It was about Christmas Eve when Phineas and Ferb saved Christmas.

Well, Santa didn't give my gift, instead it was given by my second favorite girl, Candace.

She gave me a silver guitar. That was just what I wanted. She was totally the best sister, friend, and girlfriend a person can ever have.

I wish this year will be better between her and me. I guess I can wait for her when she graduates high school so we'd be college couples.

She was still a little immature for the age of 16, but still, I liked her because of that.

And that's he real reason why we're still together.

Looking at this morning's paper, she had written again about something… His brother's love life… Ahh… That's my girl... Always wants to bust her brothers...

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry that this story is short... It's so hard to make a story when a character is minor only... :<strong>

**Constructive criticism is allowed but no flames... Remember my Author's note from the last chapter?**

***Edited **


	6. On the 5th day of Christmas

**Hi again everyone... I'm sorry I uploaded it this late, my computer broke... But at least I uploaded it...**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Phineas and Ferb and the characters used in the story...**

_Dr. Doofenshmirtz: On the fifth day of Christmas  
>Please, Santa, give to me<br>The entire Tri-State Area! **  
><strong>_

* * *

><p>"Ugh, another Christmas. Why can't I hate Christmas like other evil villains do?"<p>

"Good morning sir." My robot, Norm, said.

"What's so great about it?"

"Well, this morning's paper said that your brother, the mayor of Danville, is giving you, Heinz, a day to be a mayor." He said as I shook some sense in my head.

"Did you just say that my brother is giving me a day to be a mayor?"

"Yes, yes I did."

I have a weird feeling that he's just going to put the weight of Danville on my shoulders.

"I'll take it, let's go Norm."

When we were 'driving' around town, a police caught our attention.

"Do you have permit to drive a four-wheeler robot?" he asked

"No… However, I was appointed by Roger to be mayor." I said proudly

"Oh, I'm sorry Mr. Mayor."

"No, don't apologize, someday I'll get my revenge on you."

After a few minutes of driving, we finally arrived at the city hall.

"Brother." Roger said

"Hi Roger," I replied

"You sure you can make this town better?" he asked. Normally I would say, no, I'll make this town as evil as possible then I'll toss in an evil laugh for effect but I'll just say

"You do it better Roger."

"No, you will do it better." He said.

After that, he hurriedly got his bags and ran away.

After 2 hours of thinking what to do first, Melanie, my brother's assistant and now mine, got in my office carrying a huge stack of paper.

"What's that?" I asked

"Work." She said

"Okay, lay it on me. I mean how bad could it be?" I said.

When the first paperwork was laid on my desk, I was shocked.

It says 'Danville owes Canada 5 million dollars in exchange with wheat.'

"Wait, you mean, I have to PAY for this?" I asked

"Uh-huh, and the rest of these papers are bills." She said

"What's the lowest price that I will pay?" I asked

"The paper that's on your table." She said.

After a few more hours of thinking, I got an idea. I dialed a number on my phone and...

"Hello Roger," I said

"I want my life back."

After lots of attempts of taking over the Tri-State area, I just gave up being the ruler of Danville. It seemed that my work was wasted and all those time too. However, that day, was my early Christmas gift. It was one day that Perry the Platypus didn't beat me up and I realized that my goal sucks.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry the story was so short... Oh before I forget, this whole story is simultaneous, and it takes place one year later so Phineas, Ferb, Isabella, Baljeet, and Buford are now 11, Candace is now 16, Jeremy and Vanessa are now 17... :)<strong>

**Please Review**

***Edited**


	7. On the 6th day of Christmas

**Good afternoon everybody... It's chilly here in the Philippines, considering the rain... But still made this story despite my urge to read another story...**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Phineas and Ferb and the characters I used in the story...**

_Baljeet: On the sixth day of Christmas please Santa give to me...  
><em>

* * *

><p>There I was again, running away from Buford who was attempting to give me a wedgie. When I reached Phineas and Ferb's backyard, I know that I am kinda safe.<p>

"Hey Phineas, watcha doin'?" I asked.

When he immediately turned his head and asked

"Isabella? Oh I thought you were Isabella."

"Do I really sound like Isabella?" I asked

"No, I was just thinking about her. Which reminds me."

He said then started counting down

"5,4,3,2,1."

"Watcha doin'?" Isabella said

"Wow, that was kind of a great prediction huh?" I asked

"Yes and I would know when my girl is coming." He said

"Wait, did you just call Isabella 'my girl'?" I asked

"Yes…" he said

"Three days ago Baljeet." Isabella said.

"Hey, now that we're all here, we should start for today's project."

He said, still confused about the 'my girl' thing.

"So, write the thing that you would like to have this Christmas then put it in this little bowl. That is how we will decide on what to do today. I will pick two and do it." He said.

When the time came to decide whose wish will be granted I was so excited.

"Ok, wish number one." He said then pulled one piece of paper.

As he opened it, his smile grew wider

"Ferb, put up the mistletoes again later. Ok next wish."

I didn't know whose wish was that- put mistletoes on the ceiling.

"Ok second wish." He said then pulled another paper.

"We need a plain calculator, a Hindi dictionary, and English dictionary, and a blueprint for a calculator slash Hindi-English translator. Baljeet, it's your lucky day." He said.

After getting the tools, we got down to work, and after an hour, the calculator was finished.

"Go on Baljeet, try it." He said

"Ok." I said, as I tried it, I found it more complex to use than the plain calculator did but after a few minutes I found out the common denominator of my tongues.

Now, it was time to know whose wish was with the mistletoe thing. "Ok, Isabella's wish now." He said.

Before they make out, we got out of the backyard and thanked for the gift.

It was the happiest Christmas indeed, of course, save last year when we saved Christmas…

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry again... It was so short and I can't think of anything by now... Still thanks for reading... Please review<br>**

***Edited**


	8. On the 7th day of Christmas

**Hello again everyone... I'm sorry because I haven't posted in a while... The reasons are I'm finishing one of KicsterAsh's stories, actually her longest one and I got busy in school. But I guess it's here now... Also, I changed Buford's wish... On with the story**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Phineas and Ferb and the characters I used in the story...**

_Buford: On the seventh day of Christmas please Santa give to me..._**  
><strong>

* * *

><p>"Buford," my mom called.<p>

"Go down here now. Breakfast is ready." She finished.

"Coming, Ma." I replied.

It was a day of bullying Baljeet and seeing what Pointy will do today.

I was happy with doing the same routine again, but my happiness ended when I noticed that Biff, my goldfish, is missing again.

I looked everywhere, even in impossible places, but I can't find Biff so I decided to calm down and tell to Dinnerbell to look for Biff.

When I was at their backyard, he offered to look for him.

When the day was half done, they said that they found Biff.

I know that it's not Biff because they came from a pet shop when they told me, but I decided to live with it and forget about Biff and move on.

Night came in early and I went home.

Mom gave me an early present and when I unwrapped it, it was Biff in a new aquarium.

Now, he's not lonely.

He has a new friend from my friends.

* * *

><p><strong>I know... it's SHORT, I mean TOO SHORT... It's hard to think when you're already stressed out...<strong>

**But the next one will be longer I guess...**

**Speaking of next chapter, I changed it. Instead of Major Monogram's wish to be promoted as a colonel, it is going to be Francis Flynn (Father of Phineas) KicsterAsh's, not mine. If you're wondering how I knew that info, this is FAN FICTION people...**

**Please review... :)  
><strong>

***Edited**


	9. On the 8th day of Christmas

**Hello again everyone... A few minutes before midnight so posting the last for this day... The subject changed for those who did not read the author's note from the previous chapter, read it...**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Phineas and Ferb and the characters used in the story.**

_Francis: On the eight day of Christmas please Santa give to me..._

* * *

><p>My little boy was once again awake for another day of inventing. He surely got it from me. I hope I could see him again. If I was given a Christmas wish, it would be another life, even just for a day to spend with my little boy. Let's see what he's up to today.<p>

"Good morning, Ferb. Are you ready for today?" he said to his brother (I guess).

Then Ferb just nodded yes.

"Ok, let's get building." He said then started.

After thirty minutes, they were done. "Ok Ferb, let's try our life reviver." He said.

Life reviver? Is this the day?

"Let's go to the cemetery." He said.

When they were at the cemetery, they looked for my tombstone then started to dig me up.

"Hey, aren't you boys a little too young to be digging up Francis Flynn's body?" A man approached them

"We've got permission, and he's my dad. We're just gonna… borrow him until midnight." Phineas said.

"Ok," the man said then walked away.

"Let's get diggin' Ferb." He said.

After 15 minutes of digging, they finally got to my coffin.

"Finally! We struck gold!" he said enthusiastically.

"Let's do it." Ferb said

"Ok," Phineas said nervously.

"Are you alright bro?" Ferb asked Phineas

"Yes. I-it's j-just, w-what if h-he doesn't want to… see me again?" Phineas said, it's obvious that he stuttered.

"What kind of father doesn't want to see his brilliant son?" Ferb asked.

"You know, you're right." Phineas said.

After ten seconds, a ray hit my body and my soul is being sucked from here above.

After a few moments, I can feel the things I felt when I was alive.

"Phineas?" I asked. Even though I can still see things somewhat blurry and I'm a little dizzy, I would still force myself for my little boy.

"Daddy?" he asked then hugged me as much as he could.

"Is this true Phineas?" I asked

"Yes daddy. I've missed you so much." He said then started crying.

"Don't cry Phineas." I said

"I-it's… I miss you. And I can't imagine another lifetime without seeing you every decade." He said

"I know Phineas, I've been watching you from above." I said

"Why'd you have to leave so early?" he asked

"Heaven needed me and Earth did not longer needed me. Heaven needed an architect, Earth needed a new fresh talent, and that's you and Ferb. If I didn't die, would you ever meet Ferb?" I asked

"No,"

"Would you have him as your friend?"

"No,"

"Would you have him as your brother?"

"No,"

"See Phineas, even though my life was short, things changed here. For better." I said.

"I'm just so glad that you're back again daddy." He said, "However, you only have until midnight then the life reviver will have no more effect on you." He finished

"Why don't you just shot me again?" I asked

"Dad, that's ruining the laws between death and living." He said,

"Oh, you're right." I replied.

"Oh and before I forget, daddy, I would like you to meet Ferb, your new stepson." He said

"So mommy replaced me huh?" I asked

"She needed someone to carry the burden of having two children alone." He said

"I'm just so happy to see what I expected my son to be, even more… I never expected you to be so oblivious." I said

"I'm oblivious?" he asked

"Let's just go home." I said.

After a ten-minute walk and telling what heaven's like, we finally reached home.

"Mom, we're home." He shouted

"Phineas, did you forget what I told you about shouting indoors?" I asked

"Yes, daddy." He replied

"Good boy." I said

"Phineas, who's that with you?" Linda asked

"It's a secret mom, come look for yourself." Phineas said

"Ok," she replied then walked in the room.

"Francis?" she asked, "Is that really you?" she finished

"Yes my dear, Phineas and Ferb had created a life reviver." I said then she hugged me as tight as she could as I hug her back.

"Is this even possible?" she asked

"Yes, yes it is. But I'll be here until midnight." I said

"Oh Phineas, thank you so much." She said

"You're welcome." Phineas replied. "So what do you wanna do Phineas?" I asked

"Let's just do what we always did." He replied.

After thirteen hours (11 pm), we decided to go back home.

"Only one hour to go then its goodbye forever huh?" he asked

"No Phineas, someday, we'll see each other again." I replied, "I believe in reincarnation, who knows, maybe I'll be your future child." I finished

"I would like that." He replied.

After forty-five minutes, my last goodbyes had been done and now it's time to go back to heaven.

We had a ten-minute trip to the cemetery. (11:55 pm).

Two minutes before midnight, I was laid down in my coffin.

"Daddy, I just want you to know how happy I am seeing you again, and I love you. I'll miss you." He said

"I love you too Phineas, with all my heart. Good things come to an end I guess. Just remember, I'm very proud of what you have been. I'll miss you too. I love you Linda." I said

"Wait! I almost forgot! Can you go visit a certain person before you leave?" he asked.

When I closed my eyes, I was in peace and when I opened my eyes, I was in heaven. Wait! This isn't heaven, this is Candace's bedroom.

"Hello Candace," I said

"Daddy, is that you?" she asked

"Yes Candace, I've been hanging out with your brother the entire day, and before I leave, he wanted me to visit you." I said

"Oh daddy, if only time went slower." She said

"Don't worry; I'll stay here with you. Just remember that. I love you very much Candace. Take care of you brother now. Goodbye." I said

"Bye daddy, I love you." She said.

This was indeed the best Christmas ever.

* * *

><p><strong>So that's pretty much it...<strong>

**Please review... :)**

***Edited**


	10. Author's note

**Author's note**: Hi everyone, sorry I hadn't posted in a while and sorry to tell you this but I'm stopping the ninth until the twelfth day of Christmas. I know that it's just four more stories, but I had a hard time making those last four days… But still thank you for those who read the story and those who reviewed. And I most pleased for those people who check from time to time to see if I posted, thank you and I'm sorry. And don't worry after this story, I'll post another one about Phineas' biological father, it's on the way. So sorry again and thank you everyone…

* * *

><p><strong>Bye for now... :(<strong>


End file.
